The secret library meetings
by rachel-s-w
Summary: Hermione had been interrupted from her studies for the past few months, what would happen when Draco found out she knew about his secret Monday nights?


The secret library meetings

**A/N: Ok so this is my first ever story, and I've made it a one shot so I can just see how it turns out, but I hope you all enjoy it!:D**

**p.s: this is set in 6****th**** year, so just when the war is on the horizon. No copyright was intended, J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter series, and I just put a twist to the plot line.**

It was 5 o'clock on a Monday night, and as usual, Hermione was spending her time doing homework and revising for her upcoming Potions test. The library was mostly empty, except for a few people sat around a table near the Herbology section, so she was pleased to see she could work in peace. She hadn't been studying for long, when she thought she could hear a faint, whimpering sound. Of course, she must have been mistaken, the sound wasn't coming from the group of students sat at the table, and from her view there was nobody else in the library, so she ignored the noise and carried on with her work.

A few minutes later however, the same sound occurred again, only this time, when she looked up, she could see a platinum white colour, gleaming through a section in the bookcase. Slowly, Hermione pushed her chair back and went to investigate the noise, staying just out of eyesight of whoever was making the sound. To her astonishment, it was none other than Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin she had despised for so many years. But when she looked closer, she could see that this wasn't the Malfoy that she knew, this was a new Draco. He was hunched over in his chair, quietly sobbing into a damp piece of parchment. Hermione knew better than to disrupt him, as she knew of his short temper and of how much he hated her, so instead she just stood back and watched him.

After a while, Hermione packed up her things and headed to the common room, with the lingering thought of the crying boy etched in her mind.

Days past, weeks actually, and every Monday night was the same. At 5 o'clock, Hermione would sit in her usual spot, pouring over her books when she would hear the whimpering noise, coming from the same section. She would leave her studies on the table, as she watched Draco, crying once again into his work. She never approached him, but the longing to comfort him was soon getting unbearable. She wasn't sure why she wanted to comfort him however, after all, she hated him and he hated her. But there was something about him, and when she saw the tears rolling down his cheeks she had an urge to run over to him and hug him.

It took a good couple of weeks to pluck up the courage, but Hermione finally decided to ask Draco what was the matter, surely it couldn't be bad enough to cry that much. Slowly, she walked towards Draco, who didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Ahem" coughed Hermione, unsure whether he had noticed her or not.

Draco's head shot up, snapping him out of the misery. Once he saw who had interrupted him, his face scrunched up and he spat the words "What do you want? Filthy little mudblood."

Taken aback, Hermione tried to steady her voice, "I-I just wanted to know why you're so upset."

"And what's it to you, Granger?" Draco spat at her, once again.

Hermione struggled to think of something to say, "Well, you're crying is interrupting my studies."

"Ha, crying?" replied Draco, a smirk appearing on his face. "As if I would have anything to cry about."

Sighing, Hermione turned and walked away, convinced that Draco Malfoy was nothing more than an attention seeking brat.

Later that week, Hermione bumped into Draco on the stairs, there was a pause, before Hermione gave a small squeak and shuffled her way past him. He stared at her walking off, wondering why he hadn't shouted at her, what right did she have to walk in his area of the school anyway?

He gave a sigh, and continued on his way, shaking his head, desperately trying to get the girl with the brown curls and deep brown eyes out of his head. Across the school, that same girl was trying to stop the boy with the bright, white hair and muscular build from creeping into her thoughts.

As the year progressed, Hermione and Draco seemed to grow closer. They never spoke much at their secret, daily 'library meeting', but when they did, they seemed to have an instant connection. For the short time that they spent together, they forgot about who they were and how wrong it was to be seen with each other, never mind laughing and joking around.

It felt strange for Hermione, who had only ever thought as Draco as an enemy and a threat. For Draco, it was more relaxing, he had never been that keen on keeping the 'ice cold Malfoy' front, but he was able to let his guard down when he talked to Hermione. They discussed various things, from school work to pets, all the time keeping off the subject of Draco in tears at the start of the year.

One day, Hermione decided to ask Draco about the tears. After all, months had passed, and there were no more tears from him, not that she knew of anyway.

"Malfoy?" inquired Hermione, still not daring to call him by his first name.

"Yes, Granger?" he replied.

"I was just, just wondering about. Well, I just wanted to know why you cried so much at the start of the year?" she asked, holding her breath, waiting for him to scream and shout at her.

But to her surprise, he gave a half hearted smirk, and explained to her that he had become a death eater, and was told by the dark Lord himself that he would have to kill the one and only, Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione gasped, not knowing how to react to this, but strangely she still felt quite safe, even if she was in the presence of a soon-to-be murderer.

"I knew you'd react like that," said Draco, looking at her worried face. "But I have to do it, for the safety of my family."

Hermione nodded, she knew that Malfoy was always going to have to follow in his father's footsteps and become a death eater, but she had no idea it would be so soon. She put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that everything would be fine. Draco looked up at the girl he had become so close to, wondering how he'd gone so long without talking to her. He put his hand under her chin, tilting her head up, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione and Draco had been seeing each other properly now for months, but it was still a secret to everyone else. They couldn't bear telling their friends, they knew they wouldn't approve of the relationship. So instead, they would carry on meeting in the library at 5 o'clock sharp, talking and laughing, hugging and kissing. There was new side to Draco, and Hermione seemed to bring it out in him. The two couldn't be more content, spending their Monday nights in each other's company.

**A/N: So that's the end, and I really hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it! Please write a review, it would be greatly appreciated, thanks :D**

**Rachel**


End file.
